1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a repeater, and more particularly, to a repeater which transmits and receives a broadcast signal between a gateway apparatus and a client device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, a repeater has been frequently used to extend a transmission distance between transmitting and receiving systems. As the transmission distance increases between the transmitting and receiving systems, a signal transmitted from the transmitting system becomes weaker. Therefore, the repeater amplifies the signal received from the transmitting system and transmits the amplified signal to the receiving system.
A related art repeater uses the same channel to transmit a signal to transmitting and receiving systems. However, if the related art repeater uses the same channel, a data transmission rate is reduced to half.
Accordingly, a method of extending a transmission distance of data and uniformly maintaining a transmission rate of the data is required.